What Happened In Boston
by darciewritestoo
Summary: Drake wants to thank Josh for coming on tour with him. DJ slashy slashy gay slash. Oneshot.


**I basically love Drake and Josh... and the slashy underlying meanings that I swear are there that I'm not making up. So here's a little fic I wrote about them. **

o O o O o O o O o

Josh Nichols stood backstage as he watched his brother Drake perform on stage for the city of Boston. The crowd was really getting into the music, and Josh could also hear a bunch of girls screaming at Drake that he was "so hot". During his breathing moments, Drake flashed those girls his award winning smile and continued to sing and play his guitar. Josh just watched him, mesmerized. He was so proud of Drake. This was his dream. That summer, Drake had his own tour of the east coast, and tomorrow they were leaving. They'd been through a lot that summer. Drake had gotten used to having fans and seemed to be handling the rock star life pretty well. Josh thought of the things he, himself, had dealt with, but to be honest, he didn't even want to think about it. Especially when he saw those girls drooling over Drake.

Eventually, the concert ended, and Drake shouted to the crowd, "Thank you, Boston! I love you guys!" He paused and then pointed to the group of hot girls up front and shouted, "Especially you!" This caused the group of girls to scream even louder than then had during the concert. When Drake glanced his way, Josh pretended that his flirting with the girls amused him and gave him a thumbs up. A _go for it_.

Backstage, Drake went to Josh and practically exclaimed, "I'm inviting those girls to hang out after we get out of here. Wanna come?"

_Ughhhhhhh,_ Josh thought. However, he didn't say that. He said, "I'm kinda tired. I might just go back to the hotel and crash. Or watch TV."

"Please, Josh?" Drake asked him. "It's our last night on tour and in Boston."

Josh found it difficult to shake his head while Drake was standing in front of him with pleading eyes, but he managed. "No. I'm really exhausted. Have fun with the girls, though."

He shoved past Drake, contemplating why this bugged him so much. Well, he knew but he wished he didn't. If he so much as said anything about it to Drake, that would be the end of all communication between them. Drake would never take Josh on another tour, or even talk to him at home. Josh could not - would not - risk that. He would take what he could get, even if it meant that Drake went out with a different girl every night. Or in this case, different _girls_.

There were cabs outside of the theater, one of which Josh took back to the hotel. The cab driver noticed Josh's mood in the mirror and asked, "Somethin' the matter, kid?"

"No." Josh said quickly, looking out the window. He wasn't about to tell a total stranger what was going on in his head. Sure, it was Boston so the cab driver probably wouldn't make fun of him, but Josh wasn't in the mood for talking.

When he got to his hotel room, he glared at Drake's bed for a moment, and proceeded to change into the clothes he was going to wear to bed, lay in bed, and put on the TV. He flipped through the channels for a long time, and finally found Borat on HBO. He loved that movie, but since he was so tired, he ended up falling asleep watching it.

Drake's voice was the next thing he actually heard.

"Josh! What are you doing... watching this?"

Josh opened his eyes and saw Drake staring down at him, and then glanced at the television. Brokeback Mountain was on, and it was right at the part where Jack visited Ennis, and the two were kissing. ... Not that Josh actually knew anything about the movie. Of course.

"UM." Josh blurted out, leaped off the bed, and turned off the TV. "I fell asleep watching another movie." Drake looked at Josh suspiciously. "Really! I was watching Borat before, and..." Josh realized he couldn't make up excuses and just wanted to drop the subject. "Uh, how was your date with those girls?"

Drake smiled and sat on the edge of Josh's bed, causing Josh's heartbeat to speed up. Why couldn't he sit on his _own _bed?

"It was fine. They're hot, and I'm hot, so we had a good time."

Josh rolled his eyes and sat next to Drake, despite his nervousness. "That's cool."

"Yeah, it is. Listen, Josh. When I was with them, I realized I haven't thanked you for coming on tour with me. I mean, I haven't _really_ thanked you."

"Oh. Okay." Josh replied. _So _is _he going to thank me?_ Or was he just going to sit here next to Josh and torture him some more?

"And when I say _really _thanked you, I mean _really, really _thanked you."

"And what does _that_ mean?"

"It means that I know there's only one way I can really, really thank you, but you have to agree to my rule."

What, was Drake playing a game with him? Josh really wasn't in the mood for it. "What are you talking about?"

Drake reached out and traced Josh's jawline, causing Josh to freeze. Yeah, Drake was definitely playing a game with him... and it was the worst kind. The kind that made Josh go crazy.

"Drake, what are you doing?" Josh asked, even more nervous than before. Drake's hand wasn't leaving Josh's personal space any time soon, it seemed.

"I think you know." Drake said. "I've known for a long time what you want. I'm just making it real for you." His smile was teasing, but not teasing in the haha-you're-not-gonna-get-any-even-though-I'm-teasing-you kind of way. And Josh loved it.

Josh couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed Drake's shirt, which wasn't the loosest, and pulled him toward himself. They fell down onto the bed, with Drake kneeling over Josh. Josh stared into Drake's eyes, wondering if he should speak. Or would Drake? Did they even need to speak? It was all so confusing.

Drake eventually said, "I'm not gay. Really."

_Oh_.

"It's just..." Drake leaned down and his face lowered to Josh's. Josh could barely believe it when it happened, though it _was_ obviously happening. Josh wondered how long this would last, this heaven. Finally, Drake lifted up his head.

"You're welcome." Josh told him, thinking it was over.

"Uh, I haven't even begun to thank you yet." Drake replied, leaning down for another kiss.

**( insert major sex here )**

"Now do I get to say 'you're welcome'?" Josh asked, his arms still around Drake though it was three hours later.

"Yeah, sure." Drake said lazily, obviously satisfied with himself.

"You're welcome." Josh told him, kissing him, then leaning back against the extremely comfortable pillows. "Oh, I almost forgot. What rule were you talking about before?"

Drake turned toward Josh and lay on his side. He was practically asleep, but obviously still aware that he looked unbelievably hot, because he had that "I'm Drake and I'm unbelievably hot" look on his face. "What happens in Boston... stays in Boston."

Josh's face grew hotter, this time with frustration AND anger. Was Drake ashamed of it? Was that it? He cared about what people thought, didn't he? It made sense that their family might be weirded out, but everyone would get over it eventually... right? Maybe? "WHAT? You don't really CARE about me? You just wanted me to use you? You JERK! I should-"

Drake rolled his eyes, and cut Josh off by kissing him.

o O o O o O o O o

Like four months later...

o O o O o O o O o

"Hey, boob." Megan said to Josh, who sat on the couch, watching Walter's weather report. "It's your report card. I took the liberty of opening it."

"Thanks, Megan." Josh said in an annoyed voice. Megan shrugged, gave her usual smirk, and walked away, just as Drake came into the room.

"I was thinking we should go somewhere for New Years."

Josh opened his report card, and looked at it. All A's of course. He smiled, and looked at Drake. "Yeah, where?"

"Maybe... Boston."'

Josh stared in awe at Drake. He just didn't know how Drake did it. He concentrated on his music, kept up his appearances, and still managed to find time for those he cared about. The memories of their last night in Boston during the summer flooded back to Josh.

"Bos... Boston?" Josh asked.

"Yeah. I want to thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

Drake said with a sly smile on his face, "For letting me thank you last time."


End file.
